WikyarmandWarcraft - Dota 2 crossover Legend of the Hero
by WikyArmand
Summary: Taking place at Azeroth (to be exact) this xover is about the afterwar from The Alliance vs The Burning Legion (Warcraft III : Reign of Chaos) in which The Burning Legion side is lost, but they won't stop until there. Every element of Dota 2 will be added on story as a new character, descendant of the original hero from Warcraft or cousin :p I hope you guys enjoy


10 years ago, the great war emerged, between The Alliance of brave Human from the Eastern Kingdom, the wise Night Elves and mighty brute forces of the Orcish clan from Kalimdor against the Burning Legion.

The war was over, marked by the dead of Lord Kil'Jaiden, perished by the Tree of Life, slain by the knowledge that Kil'Jaiden would never know. And that knowledge held by Furion.

10 years have passed, here i stand in the land of Durotar, the first Beastmaster born in this barren, a half-breed, the Ogre and the Orcish. The mighty Rexxar, die in ages after defending this land from the wrath of the Proudmore's.

My name is Karroch, the next generation of Beasmaster. Standing next to the Rexxar burial, i have taken a vow to protect this land and the Alliance whom defend the Azeroth from the demons.

Prayed to the spirit of the great descendant, Rexxar. Hoping that my worries about the scent of war on Azeroth are proven wrong, or...right. The wind breeze hard, it's no ordinary wind, i can feel it, it guide me to somewhere, what spell is this? Or that is not the question. Who did this?

The wind led me to the forest, i can't control my movement nor my mind, i can only rely on my beastly nature, keeping my sense sharp, as well as my axe, preparing my lungs and throat to roar. Loud, and devastating roar, wildest roar that even a dragon will fall on single roar. I began to regain control of my mind, then, my movement. Stopped in front of a group a dry trees, no further path, suddenly. A green light came out in front of me, i was blinded by it, i couldn't see anything other the bright green light, it was, warm. Then the light fading out, opening my eyes, i saw a figure, i couldn't even believe my eyes nor my ears.

The figure was talking.

"Greetings, young Beastmaster." it greets me

"Who, are you?"

"I am Furion" impossible, how can i meet such a great legend from the past?

"You can't be true! Reveal yourself wretched mage!"

"Easy, young one. Listen to your inner heart" after those words came out from his mouth. I threw my axe ontu him. Suddenly trees sprout in front of him. It deflect my axe inch from his body, impossible, how those trees help him to survive when other trees behind him failed to even protect trees behind it

"You are indeed strong one, but you need to listen more to your heart, when your inner fails to serve you" then an ent came with my axe. Then i bow to him, ask for forgiveness

"My apologize, great leader of the past. I thought you were an illusion of a magic spelled to me"

"Hahahaha, stand up, young ones. There's something to worry, more than worrying me as a mere illusions"

"As the world you may know, Azeroth, has been restored to peace just to prepare a new horror of a new war. Kil'Jaiden may have been defeated, but the source of a true evil, stand still."

"What do you mean, Great One?"

"There's a sacred building built with Kil'Jaiden's black magic and Draenor's stone. It empowers the Fountain of Chaos"

"Then we have to destroy it right away!" suddenly, Furion's staff were in my right shoulder

"We can't, they already one step ahead of us"

"Even from you?" I was shocked to hear this ill news

"Yes, and I humbly request a help from you, young one" What possibly the great Furion ask me?

"What is it, Great One?"

"Set a journey to every land you can step on it, every mountain you can climb, and every people who's willing to help mantain peace on Azeroth" By every word Furion's said to me, I realize this is a task given to prevent destruction on this world

"I will, Great One"

"Make haste! Karroch, the Beasmaster! Fate of Azeroth now lies by your courage, strenght, and your will"

Then I start to leave the dry forest. Travel to other place, to gain alliance, to save Azeroth. I can feel the sun shines, ready to aid me on the cold Northern continent, the blue sea protect me from the ferocious Naga clan, and the mother nature smile at my journey because she knows, my journey is to protect her


End file.
